The present disclosure relates to a power amplifier circuit. In a mobile communication device, such as a cellular phone, a power amplifier circuit using a transistor is provided. “Evolution of Power Amplifier for mobile applications” by Satoshi Tanaka, International Meeting for Future of Electron Devices, Kansai (IMFEDK), IEEE, 2013, pp. 112-113 discloses a power amplifier circuit using a heterojunction bipolar transistor (HBT). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-115835 discloses a power amplifier circuit including two cascode-connected HBTs.